


Prompt XV: Larry

by xcorruptedk



Series: Prompts [15]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcorruptedk/pseuds/xcorruptedk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"wizmate: Prompt/ Larry. Harry dobrze wie, że nie powinien zawracać Louisowi głowę, podczas gdy ten pilnie uczy się do egzaminów, ale nie może się pohamować i wyciąga szatyna na randkę, by oznajmić mu dobrą/złą wiadomość. A mianowicie, Harry dostaje staż. W Nowym Yorku. I chce by Louis pojechał wraz nim. Niestety Louis ma inne plany. ps : Możesz rozwinąć albo ciut zmienić jak chcesz :)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt XV: Larry

**Author's Note:**

> A niech mnie, rozpisałam się, ale ciężko mi było to skracać ze względu na rozległą akcję. Ach, fuck it, kto powiedział, że prompts muszą być krótkie?! XD nie wdawałam się w szczegóły, co to za staż i co Lou studiuje, bo wyszedłby jeszcze dłuższy.
> 
> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.

Harry na palcach podszedł do lekko rozchylonych drzwi sypialni, by zajrzeć do środka. Niewiele zmieniło się w ciągu ostatnich kilku godzin: Louis nadal siedział na środku łóżka otoczony ze wszystkich stron książkami, notatkami i innymi rzeczami, jak pusty kubek po kawie, który napełniał już kilka razy.

Nie zamierzał mu przerywać, bo gdy poprzednio wszedł do sypialni, Lou wręcz na niego nakrzyczał za przeszkadzanie mu w nauce. Przed samymi egzaminami jego chłopak za każdym razem wpadał w ten okropny nastrój pełen niepokoju, rozdrażnienia i bezsenności, chociaż przez cały rok nawet nie myślał o zajrzeniu do książek i rzadko chodził na zajęcia. Harry zdążył do tego przywyknąć, zawsze okazywał mu wsparcie i był przy nim, gdy Louis opadał z sił.

Jednak w tej chwili nie mógł tak po prostu zostawić go w spokoju. Niepotrzebnie z tym zwlekał tak długo, a czas uciekał. Nie wiedział, jak zacząć jedną z najważniejszych rozmów w ich życiu, ponieważ coś mówiło mu, że wtedy wszystko ulegnie zmianie na gorsze. Nie mógł również tego ignorować, bo zaprzepaściłby wspaniałą szansę na robienie tego, co kocha. Ale z drugiej strony jeszcze bardziej kochał Louisa i tego także nie mógł zaprzepaścić.

Raz kozie śmierć, pomyślał i łagodnie zapukał do drzwi.

\- Lou? - Na dźwięk jego głosu chłopak nieznacznie uniósł głowę, lecz jego twarz pozostała napięta. - Może zrobisz sobie przerwę?

\- Nie mogę, mam dużo roboty.

\- Ale to ci pomoże, odpoczniesz trochę. Poza tym jeszcze nic dzisiaj nie jadłeś, więc możemy pójść coś zjeść do tej twojej ulubionej restauracji. Co ty na to?

Warga Tomlinsona zadrgała, jak gdyby chciał się uśmiechnąć, co znaczyło, że podoba mu się ta propozycja. Harry nie naciskał dalej, tylko czekał na jego odpowiedź. Po krótkiej chwili milczenia, chłopak z ciężkim westchnieniem odsunął od siebie gruby podręcznik i przeciągnął się, aż jego kości zazgrzytały. Kilka papierów zsunęło się z łóżka na podłogę, ale nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

\- Niech ci będzie – odparł, podnosząc się z łóżka. - Zjemy coś szybko i wracamy, jasne?

Harry przytaknął z szerokim uśmiechem.

Kwadrans później siedzieli na wprost siebie przy jednym ze stolików, a Harry przyglądał się swojemu chłopakowi z uwagą. Louis stukał w ekran telefonu, zapewne odpowiadając na wiadomości od ich przyjaciół, które ignorował przez cały dzień, by sobie nie przeszkadzać. Rzeczywiście potrzebował odpoczynku, ponieważ w jasnym świetle restauracji wyraźnie można było dostrzec jego wory pod oczami i pobladłą ze zmęczenia twarz. Z tego powodu Harry jeszcze bardziej nie chciał rozpoczynać tego tematu, dla którego go tutaj wyciągnął.

Kelnerka przyniosła ich zamówienie, a Lou odłożył na bok telefon, ignorując jej „smacznego”.

\- Co ci chodzi po głowie? - zapytał Harry’ego z zaciekawieniem w błękitnych tęczówkach. Harry przełknął ślinę.

\- Nic takiego.

\- Harold, wiem, że nie przyprowadziłeś mnie tutaj tylko po to, żeby odciągnąć mnie od książek. Od kilku dni kręcisz się jak mucha w smole. Za dobrze cię znam, więc mów, o co chodzi.

Powinien domyślić się, że Lou zauważy jego dziwne zachowanie. Byli razem zbyt długo, by tak po prostu ukryć przed sobą jakieś ważne sprawy bez wiedzy tego drugiego.

\- Dostałem staż – wypalił bez zastanowienia, a twarz Louisa po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu rozpromieniła się radością.

\- To wspaniale, Harry! Mówiłem ci, że w końcu coś się trafi.

Harry przygryzł wargę w niepokoju.

-To staż w Nowym Jorku.

\- Och. W Nowym Jorku. To… Cholera. - Odchrząknął i odłożył na bok sztućce. - Trochę daleko.

Harry mimowolnie parsknął śmiechem.  _Trochę daleko_  było sporym niedopowiedzeniem.

\- Zamierzasz go przyjąć? - zapytał Louis po krótkiej chwili. Talerze stały przed nimi całkowicie zapomniane, bo oboje całkowicie stracili ochotę na jedzenie.

\- Raczej tak. To świetna okazja i Liam obiecał, że będę mógł zamieszkać razem z nim, dopóki nie znajdę sobie czegoś własnego.

Twarz Tomlinsona wykrzywiła się w grymasie.

\- Więc już wszystko sobie obmyślałeś.

\- Chciałem rozważyć wszystkie możliwości, zanim podejmę jakąś decyzję. - Harry pochylił się ponad stołem, kładąc dłoń na splecionych dłoniach swojego chłopaka. - Ale chcę, żebyś pojechał razem ze mną.

Oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się lekko i wyprostował się na swoim krześle, odsuwając od stołu i zabierając dłonie.

\- Nie mogę, Harry – wydusił ochryple. - Kończę szkołę, ale od razu zaczynam praktyki. Mam tutaj rodzinę i przyjaciół. Nie zostawię mamy i rodzeństwa, nie mogę tak po prostu uciec na drugi koniec świata!

\- Myślisz, że ja też tego chcę? Ja też mam tutaj wiele rzeczy, które mnie zatrzymują. Ale nie chcę zrezygnować z tego stażu i nie chcę tam lecieć całkiem sam bez ciebie.

Louis przyłożył obie dłonie do twarzy w geście rozżalenia. Harry wpatrywał się w niego z szybko bijącym sercem i strachem rozchodzącym się po całym jego ciele, mrożącym krew w jego żyłach. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że ta rozmowa nie będzie łatwa oraz nie oczekiwał, że Lou bez zastanowienia porzuci wszystko, co posiada w Londynie, byle tylko być ze swoim chłopakiem. Ich życie nie było bajką, w której wszystko układa się w idealną całość.

\- Nie musimy podejmować decyzji w tej właśnie chwili – powiedział Louis, powoli opuszczając dłonie na stolik. W tym momencie wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej zmęczonego i przygnębionego niż wcześniej. - Ja też nie chcę, żebyś rezygnował, bo wiem, jakie to jest dla ciebie ważne. Nie wydaje mi się, bym był w stanie tak po prostu puścić cię tam samego. Mamy poważne problemy z rozstawaniem się na dłuższy czas.

Harry pokręcił głową z politowaniem. Nie podjęli żadnej decyzji, ale wiedział, że jakimś cudem wszystko się ułoży. Jak zawsze. Nawet jeśli ich życie nie było bajką, nie znaczyło to, że nie zasługuje na szczęśliwe zakończenie.

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


End file.
